2 twins Forgotten
by the soul searcher
Summary: When Jean and rouges family comes back to haunt them will they let the families be forgotten or will they settle there differences. OC Jean/scott and rogue/colossues
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clapped and lighting flashed as two girls who thought they had seen it all walked up the driveway to Xavier's school for the gifted. One had dark red hair with orange highlights that as the wind continued hitting her face made it look aflame. She said she was 22 with such violet eyes it felt like you were being hypnotized. She wore black skinny jeans that were tucked into her boots with a crimson shirt, to match her hair, a tight leather jacket was zipped but only half way. She was Jade. The other girl had a messy bun of different highlights in her beautiful brown hair, while her black and silver bangs clung to her face. She said she was 18 but much like Jade, her past was unclear as well. She wore faded blue jeans and hiking boots with a gray sweeter reviling a black tank. She was Robin.

'Why are we here coming again? Oh that's right Robin was being stupid and decided to drag me to New York. You would think that with her knowing about my sister and with her own experiences she would be smarter than that but no we just had to fucking show up here of all the damn places in the world we could fucking go she picks here. That selfish, ignorant bitch!

"Shut up will you," said Robin

"No you just had to choose here what makes you even think they will help us they probably brainwashed every one against us." Replied Jade with such certainty.

Flashback

10 years ago

"Jean you have to come home mom only thinks of you I mean she can't look at me with comparing me to you"

" Forget it Jade im happy here and I have friends like Scott and ororo, I finally feel normal"

"And what about me jean what am I fucking chopped liver?"

" No you're an idiot that's to far from home"

"Excuse me!"

"Jean how could you? You know jade has anger issues"

"Its not my problem any more Robin"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means. Your going home without me and your not telling mom you saw me."

"Make me"

"I will"

" Please Marie you couldn't hurt a fly"

"Her names is rogue"

"Bull shit her names Marie and that's what ill call her"

Jean tried to punch her sister but Jade caught her hand and involuntary hypnotisms had started. A new mutation had surfaced.

End Flashback

"Damnit it's locked" whispered robin

"What do you mean it's locked? Just break down the door," Jade said loudly

" Shut the hell up" robin whispered

Just then an atimantium claw slid from between robins knuckles, which she used to pick the lock and get into Xavier's mansion. They found some couches were they set their bags and went to sleeping thinking of the e horrors to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Whispers and giggles were heard all through out the hall every morning but today it was more prominent in the rec room where Jade and Robin were sleeping. Jade had woken first but to not scare the people standing around her she silently and as if she had not moved at all grabbed the handle of the dagger in her boot. Suddenly she felt her head being lifted and something was put under it when she spun around and stood pointing her dagger at an 18 year old boy who had, just as rapidly, incased him self in ice.

"Sorry but if you knew who I was you would not have done that" said Jade

" I understand, I'm Bobby"

" Jade"

Then Jade turned and kicked the couch were Robin was sleeping causing her to stir and shut all the windows and doors leaving them in the dark

" Five more minuets"

"No Robin we have been spotted"

" Shit by who?"

"Kids and soon squished kids"

Robin woke and returned everything back to normal. She met Bobby and both her and Jade went to see the professor in the kitchen.

" Hello professor" said Jade

"Jade, Robin welcome back"

"Yeah… professor we need to learn-" said a sleepy Robin

"To control your powers I know but you are not allowed to pick locks anymore"

" We understand" Jade replied

" Would you consider being music and art teachers while you are here?" the professor cautiously asked knowing their distaste for school and responsibility.

" Yes absolutely" replied Robin

Then as if on cue Jean, Rogue, Scott, Storm, Piotr, Remy and Logan all walked in to the kitchen only to stop a few feet behind Jean and Rogue who were in front of Jade and Robin.

"What the hell are you two doing here?' asked Rogue

Gasps were heard, she had never cursed before

" Wow you actually grew a pair and started cursing, im so proud " said Robin

"She's always had a pair you on the other hand needed to grow a pair," replied Jean

"How would you know Jeanie, did you give her three wishes. Did you know that's illegal?" said Jade

"Tisk tisk tisk statutory rape" agreed Robin

" How could you even think that, we both have boyfriends." Said Rouge

"That's just your cover" smoothly replied Jade

"Please if anything you both are the gays ones just hiding in your closet"(no offense

to gays) said Jean with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Robin.

The two girls pushed Jean and Rogue out of the way and began to make out with Scott and Piotr who wrapped their arms around their waist.

"Scott" "Piotr" Jean and Rogue screamed both upset with their boyfriends while Logan and Remy were grinning like idiots.

When Jade and Robin stopped and the two men saw whom they really were making out with they pushed the girls away.

"Scott how could you do that, she's my evil little bitch of a sister" screamed Jean

"Do what?" asked a very confused Scott.

"Funny how it was just a mind trick isn't Jean?" asked Robin

Just then the clones of Robin and Jade disappeared into thin air.

" But just to make a point…." Said Jade as she walked toward Remy and Robin toward Logan.

Just then they started an actual make out session with Remy and Logan.

When they finished Jade simply walked but as Logan tried to keep kissing Robin she said "down kitty cat"

"What did you call me?" asked Logan as his claws slid out

"Kitty cat" replied Robin being very brave

Logan looked at her and smiled while saying "Just because its you ok but if any body

else calls me that I'm punching them"

"But I got a black eye for that " said Scott

"Because you were an idiot I assume" replied Jade

" Who was an idiot?" asked Hank walking into the war zone called the kitchen for the first time that morning.

Robin and Jade both ran up and gave him a hug. Robin then started banging on her chest.

" Down king Kong" said Jade with amusement

" 10 years since I last saw you and you still do that?" asked Hank jokingly knowing the answer

" Yes because it annoys the heck out of you." Replied Robin

" Yeah but these past ten years have been so quite compared to the week you were here making the school hell for the teachers." Said Hank

"What do you mean, the school has never been quite hank" said Rogue

"Traitor" replied Jean

" Leave me out of your fights and Robin when you're done I would like a word with you downstairs." Said hank as he left out the kitchen with coffee in his hand.

Jean then threw a punch at Robin who in turn grabbed her hand, slammed her against a wall all while threating Jean with the 2 outer claws that framed her face and the middle claw pinching the skin under her chin. Jade then turned Robin around and tried to hypnotize her while saying "trusssssst me itsssssss not worth it"

"That crap doesn't work on me Jade" said Robin while releasing Jean whose fear was so great it could be smelled throughout the room no matter what type of face she put on.

"Well it got you to let go didn't it," replied Jade

Breakfast, for the professors, was silent for fear that any noise made would set either Robin or Jade off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grunts and moans were being heard from Jade and Robin's old room where all the memories from that week 10 years ago still hung on the walls. There were posters and pictures of them being happy with their sisters. When Jade had entered the room alone anger had flared and a swirl of energy blew through the room. Pictures flew and posters were ripped off the walls memories were being crumbled and destroyed with just the thought of how close they use to be all the summers they had and crushes they shared. Her anger was so great she shook the room, which led to the mansion moving. She was prepared to hear Robin screaming at her but the voice that soothed the awakening monster was a surprise.

"Chere?" Remy yelled

Remy tried to walk over to her and not get hit by flying objects, his closeness was the trigger that stopped Jade and the only thing that she needed to become calm from now on was him. The anger within Jade diminished and all she could feel was the need to faint. As the room's memories started to stop flying around darkness was the only thing she could see and then her knees went week and she was falling. There were many things going through Remy's head like how was he going to reach her in time so that the whole house wouldn't collapse, but when he saw her falling the only thing going through his head was catching her and with cat like reflexes he caught her right before she hit the floor. Her slim form in his arms was the only thing he could feel it was as if he had blacked out and she was the only thing there. The sensation he had of her in his arms was a feeling he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. As his senses came back to him he could smell the rain from the storm the night before still on her and a hint of cigarette smoke. When he realized he was being watched he stood up with Jade in his arms and walked over to her bed to lay her down. She felt the heat of another and started to move toward it she didn't realize it was Remy but that didn't stop her from moving closer. As the heat source stopped moving and then put her on a cold hard bed her eyes fluttered open. Remy knew he couldn't just slip in to her bed but when he saw her open her eyes and her hand come to grab his collar he knew exactly what she wanted. Without one complaint he slipped right beside her and wrapped her in his muscular arms as the voices from outside the room became farther he seemed to be drifting into sleep. A way of sleeping that he would want to continue to sleep in every night with her by his side.

"Well why don't we leave them alone?" said Robin as she used her telekinesis to close the door. All eyes moved to the Professor.

"I didn't close the door, right Robin?" said the Professor as he wheeled his wheel chair away.

Jean, Rogue, Logan, Scott and Ororo all looked at the back of Robins' head as she walked to her new room across the hall since Jade had requested that she have her own room. Robin had walked into the room and started moving things with her telekinesis. Clothes came out of her bag and into drawers and pictures and postcards started to clutter the walls. With her animalistic senses she could sense that the others had left except for a very curious Kitty Cat.

"Yes luv may I help you with something?" she asked with her British accent that seemed to had stuck when her and Jade when they went to England for a few years.

"No but I do want to know why you have my claws and now you have telekinesis?"

"Those aren't my mutations if that's what you think, it's actually just like Rogues except I don't have to touch you to get your mutation and like Rogue my powers work as if it had a photographic memory so I can use other mutations that I saw years ago." Robin stated

"Oh that's a neat mutation" Logan said as he stalked to Robin, he was inches away from her, her smell was intoxicating even with the smell of dried rain he could smell the old dried paint on her clothes and the welcoming forest smell that seemed to be etched in to her. His hands grazed her arms and his nose touched her ear and chills went down her spin. He was turning her on like no other man ever could; his cat like movements excited her, his smell invited her. She started to turn to look into his chocolate eyes to see who he really was; her mother always said she had a knack for seeing who a person really was. Her lips adjoined his and lust was seen in their eyes but as if on cue a voice was heard in their heads it was Charles.

"Don't even think about it we don't need you two producing more kids we're already in need of supplies, Robin get ready class starts at 9:00 that is in 20 minutes" said the Professor.

"Does that mean we can continue this later?" asked Logan

"I'd love to" Robin said before she kissed Logan passionately "see you later Kitty Cat"

Logan walked backwards out of the room love struck he seemed to be walking with a musical jig to his rhythm.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Robin explained to the Professor that Jade wouldn't be able to function the rest of the day and that all she needed was to sleep and relax. So she agreed to sub her classes as well.

Robin walked down the hall to the classroom where the adjoined class from Jades roster and her were. The moment she opened the door she could feel all their eyes on her as she looked at her feet and then to her desk. She placed her things on her desk and then looked up to see faces that would be in the rest of her life, ones that she'd care for the rest of her life.

"Ok so my name is Ms. D'Ancanto but you all can call me Robin." She stated almost a whisper as she became nervous and intimidated by the 40-something kids. Her feeling were getting the best of her and her fear could be seen from the way her eyes turned a black-red and things started floating in the middle of the room. The hair from the kids could be seen flying, books were flying across the room the clouds became cloudy and then the lights started to flicker. But when the sound of the door opening and the yelling of the student who was starting to levitate off the ground she seemed to snap out of it and everything started to fall, including the student. With her quick thinking and loads of experience when it came to her

Screw-ups her reflexes kicked in and she caught everything before they fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Hank entered the room he did not expect a kid to be floating in mid air, he also did not expect Robin to have red and black eyes. As he approached her she suddenly snapped out of it and the floating kids safety was the only thing on his mind until she caught every thing as if this was an everyday occurrence. That's when her eyes turned back to their caramel-green color.

"My apologies" said Robin " its just my nerves"

"Are you alright Ms. D'Ancanto?" a student asked

"Please call me Robin and yes I am okay"

"Good because you don't need to have a breakdown like Jade"

"Yes Hank I know. Why are you here?"

"To make sure your okay but you seem to be doing fine"

"Well if that's all I will be continuing my class now."

"I would still like to speak with after school"

"All right Hank I'll meet you after school. Good bye"

"Good bye"

"As I was saying my name is Ms. D'Ancanto but you may call me Robin. Music students, Ms. Grey, or as she would like you to call her, Jade is not feeling well today and will begin teaching tomorrow but for today I will be your teacher as well."

Another round of whispers had started questioning so many things and as to why the two new teachers had Jean and Rogues last name.

"And yes Jade and I are Jean and Rogues twin sisters." Robin said answering many questions.

The day progressed easily and after the school day ended Robin went to see Hank.

"Robin thank you for coming" said Hank

"No problem, what did you need?" asked Robin slightly curious as to why she needed to be there.

"I would like to train you to be the new Doctor to take over Jeans shift seeing as she has to teach so many biology and chemistry classes." Said Hank

Robin thought about it and decided that it would be a good experience for her and if she ever decided to stop teaching it would give her something to do.

"Sure Hank ill do it, but when would you teach me?"

"After school since Jean takes over the infirmary" replied Hank

"Okay Hank tomorrow I will be here as soon as the school day ends so you can teach me" said Robin.

Robin turned on her heels and left wondering how Jade was doing. She had not seen neither Jade nor Remy all-day and decided to go upstairs and check on them. On her way up she saw Logan.

"Kitty cat have you seen Remy or Jade today?" Robin asked

"No I haven't Birdy" he said with a sly grin

"What did you call me kitty cat?" Robin whispered in a deadly tone.

"Birdy" Logan said but when he saw her face he gulped wondering if she would let him plea his case

"Not a chance in hell" Robin replied having read his mind. He knew it was a newly copied gifted and got on his knees and started to beg. Robin started laughing seeing a tough guy like Logan begging for his life on his knees in the middle of the hall way.

Robin said, " Only you will ever get away with calling me Birdy"

Logan laughed since she took what he had said earlier and used it.

"Come on lets go check on the others" said Logan and they walked hand in hand all the way to Jades room.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Remy woke around dinnertime to the soft snoring of Jade and her heartbeat. She looked so peaceful sleeping and to not wake her he silently managed to get off the bed. Then the door opened to reveal Logan and Robin.

" Hey" Robin whispered, " how is she?"

"Hello Mademoiselle" he replied "she is doing fine I was going to get something to eat but I did not want her to wake and find that I had gone."

"Leave her note" said Logan.

Remy then turned around and grabbed a sticky note and wrote 'Chere went to get some food for you and I. will be back soon. Remy'. When he finished he went with Logan and Robin to the kitchen but while he was eating Jade woke alone in her old bed that was no longer as comfortable as she thought it was when she was younger. She decided that she would have to go to town with Robin so they could get new furniture and paint for their rooms. She got up and walked over to the desk where a note that she had not seen earlier was. It was a note from Remy. She knew he might be awhile so she decided to take a shower. On the note she wrote 'Chiquitito went to take a shower hopefully you're back by the time I get out. Jade'. With that she went to her personal bathroom and washed away the stress from the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Remy went back up to the room he noticed it was empty. He read the note and laughed at the thought of being called Chiquitito. He set down the tray of food when the bathroom door opened to revel Jade with her hair sticking to face and only a towel to cover her body.

"Chere!" Remy said as he turned around to see what little she used to cover her self.

"Good morning Remy or should I say good evening" Jade replied realizing it was 7 and seeing the lasagna that was waiting for her with a bottle of Mountain Dew. As she walked to her closet she knew Remy was looking at her. While looking through her clothes the towel slipped off her body and she left it on the floor unaware that Remy could see the tattoo of a Phoenix that was on the back of her left shoulder blades and also saw many different scars. Remy slowly walked up and looked closely at the Phoenix and started to trace it with his finger causing her to shiver.

"Chere why do you have a phoenix tattoo on your beautiful skin?" he asked curiously

"Remy I will tell you about the tattoo if you swear not to tell a soul" she whispered so silently that had he not been next to her he would not have heard it.

"I swear Jade" Remy said. He had never called he Jade before so she knew he was serious.

"When I was younger I got into a huge fight with Jean, which was why I left, I don't know how I managed to get so far from both here and Mississippi, which was home. All I remember is getting to Miami with Robin and living on the beach. When I was 18 I knew I could get a tattoo and ever since I was little I had wanted one" she paused and looked at him. His face was full of understanding.

" I walked in with Robin and sat down to think about what I wanted to get, I was torn between my name and a Phoenix, I picked the Phoenix instead of my name because I felt that going through every thing I had gone through, which I haven't told you and I don't know when I will, that I somehow managed to rise from the ash like a Phoenix when its reborn. I knew that it would sting a bit and it did but when it was done I felt like if I had finally become a person, as if I was free from being compared to my sister. That I had finally made a difference between the real me and Jean." She turned around and got a pair of Jeans and an emerald green t-shirt.

"All I heard while living in Mississippi was 'Jean would never do that' and 'Jean would have aced that test' and I just got so tired of it so fast" tears had begun to fill her eyes.

" I only wanted to be seen for who I am. The next day I woke up and decide that Robin and I would never stay in a place longer than a month, so we packed all are clothes which wasn't much back then and I took my guitar and she took her art stuff and we left Miami and then different places. It was not until our powers were out of control that Robin decided to come back and at first I wasn't happy but now that I have met you I don't think I will mind as much."

She had gotten dressed while telling him the rest. When Remy saw her red eyes and the tear tracks on her face he held her close to his chest while she let the already cracked dams crumble and all the tears she held in fell. Robin was walking by Jades room with Logan when they heard her crying. She opened the door to see Remy holding Jade and when she saw the towel in front of the closet she knew Jade had told him of the Phoenix tattoo. Robin knew Logan was lost and told him "It's something of our past, but we don't like to share our past because there are to many painful memories having to do with our sisters and… other stuff." Robin then went up to Jade and hugged her knowing how she felt, then left to her room to tell Logan why Jade was crying.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

When they got to Robins room all Robin could think about was 'how am I going to tell him the reason we left, the fight I had with Rogue and how I became an artist. Maybe I should just tell him about when we left'.

"Robin could you tell me why Jade was crying like that?" asked Logan who was very

confused. Robin looked at him and couldn't help but wonder what he would say after she told him.

"I will but you can't tell a soul and I mean it Jade and I don't have a great past" she said sadly.

"I won't say a word Robin" Logan said

"Rogue and I used to be really close until we were 8. That day Jean and Jade got into a big fight. Jade had come with me for a week so we could see our sisters and possibly stay to learn how to control our own mutations since Xavier only had recruited Jean and Rogue, but he did not know we were mutants to. Jade had asked Jean to come home because their mother would not stop comparing Jade to Jean. I went to ask Rogue what had happened to our best friend, Nick, he was in the hospital and when I went to see him his mother told me to leave and never go back. Rogue said that she had just hugged him when he stopped breathing as if she had sucked the life out of him." She paused and looked at Logan who was sitting next to her on the bed.

" When we heard the fight between Jean and Jade we went to see what had happened. Jean called Jade an idiot and I stepped in because Jade always had and will have a nasty temper. Jean told Jade to just suck it up and go home but when Jade told her that she would have to make her Rogue said she would. See back then Rogue had just named herself Rogue and I Robin. We had always called her Marie, her real name, and I was called Mika, my real name. Jade said she would only call her Marie but then Jean tried to punch her. When Jade caught her hand she started hypnotizing her accidently and speaking like you saw this morning. I was the only one that could get Jade to stop and when Jean found out she was so livid she gave Jade a black eye. The fight was so bad that Jean had a broken arm and a cracked rib, Jade had a black eye and a sprained wrist with a dislocated shoulder, Rogue had a broken leg and I had a sprained ankle with a broken nose. We were separated for the rest of the day until dinner Jade and I sat as far away as possible from Rogue and Jean and decided it was best for us to leave at midnight, so we did. It wasn't until now that our gifts are beginning to spiral out of control that I decided to come back and drag Jade with me." She finished and leaned into Logan and he put his arms around her waist. "But Jade was crying about something that this was a reason of and only she can tell you because its not my story to tell" Robin said taking a deep breath. She could smell the atimantium and the smell of honey and newly mowed grass that was etched into him. He kissed her forehead and said "this weekend I will take you and Jade to town so you can get what you need for your rooms and some new furniture to your liking"

"Thank you kitty cat" Robin replied in a whisper. She looked at her clock to see blue numbers saying it was 8:30. Back in her room Jade had stopped crying and had sat on Remy's lap when he went by the desk. Jade was eating her lasagna while Remy played with her hair.

"I have a new nickname for you chere" he said

"And what would that be?" she asked not really paying attention to what he was saying

"Phoenix" he replied

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. After all she had told him, she kissed him taking in his scent of a waterfall with a hint of lavender. Their tongues fought for dominance in his mouth until the door shot open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jade

Bobby had just run through the door and grabbed Jade.

"Jade im here because you should not be with Remy but with me" said Bobby

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby your with Kitty and I don't even know you" screamed Jade

"I know but I feel like were meant to be just give me a chance to prove it to you." Replied Bobby

"Jade doesn't like you Bobby or even know you so what makes you think she feels the same" asked Remy quite upset at what Bobby was saying.

"I just know she does because we are connected and anyway she doesn't you know that well either," said Bobby

"Then how come she has told me a bit of her past and how come she calmed down instantly this morning when the mansion was shaking because of my voice" said Remy confident he would win the battle

"Because you have been hogging her all morning. She hasn't left the room all day and your voice probably repulsed her" yelled Bobby

"She hasn't left because she was sleeping after almost crushing the mansion. She was emotionally and physically drained you ignorant boy" spat Remy his words covered in venom. Jade was just standing next to her desk silently laughing at both guys until she heard Bobby say, "does she know how you were a thief?"

"No way" Jade said shocked

"Phoenix I'm sorry I did not tell you" said Remy ashamed she had to find out in a fight over her

"You totally have to teach me how to do that" said Jade excited at the chance of becoming a master thief since it was always Robins job before.

" What you are not mad at me?" asked Remy

"No it's the past we just have to focus on the future" said Jade before turning to look at Bobby and saying " by the way Bobby you will never get me"

"Ill take that challenge" said Bobby slyly

"What" asked Jade completely shocked

"If I can win you over by the end of the week you break up with Remy and give the relationship a chance" explained Bobby

"And if you cant?" asked Remy upset at Bobby for trying to get Jade to like him

"If I cant I will leave you and Jade alone and I wont interfere with your relationship" Bobby replied hoping he would get his chance.

" Fine but leave us alone for the rest of the day" said Jade wanting to hurt the idiot

"And" said Remy causing them to look at him "you cannot make me look bad an I will not make you look bad"

"Deal" said Bobby as they shook hands none of them knowing what they were

getting themselves into.

Bobby walked out with a mad and territorial feeling in him. When he said that he felt something for her, as if they were connected he wasn't saying some bullshit he was telling the truth. He shuffled out of the room quickly and then down the hall to his room on the other side of the mansion. And there was where he was to contemplate what state of action he should take.

But back at the room Remy wasn't doing so well after Bobby left he slammed the door and started pacing the room in front of Jades bed. The tension had built till the point where the room could explode. Jade sat on the bed waiting for Remy to calm down enough to listen to her speech but he was never going to calm down.

"Remy calm down no one could ever compare to you my thief, remember you stole my heart" she walked toward him and with that said Remy stopped and looked at her astonished that she really did love him the way he loved her. Remy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and dragged her to her bed where they stared at each other. His lips grazed hers and she felt a tingling sensation go down her spin as she looked at his eyes how unique and powerful his eyes were. She felt him move and then she snapped out of the trance she was to see him stand and kiss her on the fore head. He was leaving just like that after the connection they just had he was just going to leave.

"No wait stay you can sleep with me, I'll be a good girl" she said with lust and wanting as she sat up in bed.

"How could I say no to that my phoenix" Remy replied as he walked over as he started to take off his shirt and shoes and pants so that he was in boxers. He climbed on to the bed to see that she had taken off her pants and had levitated her food over to her. She was being watched, protected and loved by this man what more could she ask for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Night had fallen and Logan had gone to his room and Robin had stayed in her room. The only thing wrong was that she couldn't go to sleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it said 3:40 am, just a couple of hours she had seen Jade crying in front of someone who wasn't her. With all the events that happened today she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without having some tea first.

As she walked down the hall to go to the kitchen she passed Logan's' room and heard him scream she slammed the door open and ran to him. He was thrashing and screaming and cursing and becoming his alter ego Wolverine. She could feel the people in the other rooms starting to wake up so she used her mutations to put them back to sleep. Then she hurried to the door to close it quickly. When everything was back to normal she walked back over to Logan and went to touch his face when his hand snatched hers away. His grip got tighter and tighter then with his other hand he extended his claws and plunged them into her chest. She couldn't hold the pain in any more and yelled at him to let her go but he didn't as if he was still in his dream he plunged his claws deeper. Her blood was flowing down his hand her internal organs began to stop and then his dream stopped and he awoke to a dying Robin who was taking her last breaths. He took her into his arms and pleaded with her to use her mutation and copy his so that she could heal she was life less in his arms as her body started shutting down and them something happened that she would never be able to explain she heard his inner pleas and she used the last of her strength to use her mutation to heal like he does. Little by little her body responded and she began to open her eyes and she saw that he was over her and he was crying uncontrollable.

"Why are you crying?" whispered Robin

Logan being in shock that she was still alive he responded, "you were dying and I was the one who caused it you are everything to me and that's saying something Birdy"

She smiled with the thought of him saying his little nickname for her. She then sat up straight on his lap and looked into his feral brown eyes to see that this wasn't some little crush that he had on her. That this was love, there was some sort of bond made between him, her and Wolverine. She saw how he picked her up from where she was on his lap and placed her on the right side of the bed. The right side being the one farthest from the door, he felt the needed to protect her, especially with what happen not to long ago. So he pulled the covers over her and settled on top of the covers. She turned on her side so that she faced him and he did the same. They stared at each other in silence no need for words. But then the best idea that Logan had ever thought up had popped into his mind.

"What if you lived with me… like in my room then when I can get enough money we can get are own house maybe in Canada? What do you say when the time comes will you run away with me?" he said to her with his lusty rough voice.

Robins eyes seemed to have light up when he said that and the only thing she could do was curl up and nod her head in agreement.

"I'd love to move into this room and any place else that we move to. Especially Canada except I don't like the cold very much, but if you're going to be there I'll go live there as well." She replied to him.

He didn't know what she had done to him but it seemed that he had become soft because of her but then again he seemed a little to over protective of her. She had worked her way deep into his heart farther then Rogue could ever have. After knowing that she was going to sleep with him she didn't need the tea after cus he was her big cup of tea. All through that night his nightmares didn't come back as they did all the other nights, it was her, Robin who had done this; she had cured him of his nightmares and sleepless nights.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning seemed to come to fast for either of the males. Remy seemed to wake up at the feel of no one being next to him. As he reached over to see if his mind was playing tricks on him his eyes flew open to find an empty bed where Jade had once been. Jade had gotten up at the crack of dawn with the need for a Mountain Dew soda no matter how early it was it was never early enough for soda. But as she opened the refrigerator there seemed to be no more of this delightful substance. As she tried to remember where she could get more of it she remembered Robin always had an extra bottle just for Jade in her art bag. So with the speed of a thousand cheetahs she ran all the way to Robin's room. Thinking that she must be up as she was the one with the horrible habit of waking up early she just walked in to find an empty bed and the feeling that she hadn't been there all night with panic she ran back to her room to find a groggy Remy just getting up. So with all the panic of a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs she jumped on Remy and started talking 1,000 words per second.

"STOP" yelled Remy " Now say it slower"

"I went to Robins room to ask her for something but she wasn't there she hasn't been there for the whole night, and now that I think about it that bitch just left me here she came and then left" Jade was now in front of the bed pacing "oh when I get my hands on her I'm going to–" she was interrupted by Remy laughing

"What so funny huh gumbo huh tell me what's so funny"

"Jus' that you are totally bipolar, maybe she slept with Logan they were getting a little to friendly, but if she likes feral I'm not complaining"

"Now that you say that she probably is hey today being Saturday want to come with us to go get some stuff at the store?" Jade said with puppy dog eyes

"Of course my Phoenix" he said as he dragged her back into bed and kissed her with all his might.

With the previous arrangement that Robin made with Logan she had moved her clothes into his room he didn't seem to mind her artistic touches that all the furniture got. He seemed to be getting a little jealous with all the attention the furniture was getting and not him. But he seemed to be just ok when he looked in his drawer to find her underwear right next his. Yep that made up for everything! He had noticed that there was something wrong with his mate and Wolverine had noticed it first as she had cramps in here stomach area and seemed a little sluggish she wasn't pregnant and she hadn't had sex with anyone else, but just to check he sniffed the air no there wasn't any smell of sex but she did seem to be PMSing because he could tell that she didn't have her period. She was wearing red short-shorts and blue ripped leggings with yellow converse. She also had a white turtleneck long sleeved shirt on with the words 'Oh My God! They Killed Kenny!'(From South Park) with a picture of Kenny dead on the lower right back corner. His eyes went down her right arm to her wrist where there was a thick leather band that suited her. Her hair with all its colors seemed to compliment her as it was mushed into a messy bun with paintbrushes sticking out and her black and silver bangs on each side of her face. She was a work of art as she used her power to speed around the room and rearrange things but not with out pecking Logan on the lips every once in awhile.

Noon had come and they were all ready to go to town and get what they wanted. Jade had convinced Scott to let them use two of the pickup trucks since they were going to load the stuff. But as it seemed everything was going just smooth something just had to ruin it and just the boy to do it was Bobby. As soon as they were all cozied up in the cars he came over and asked jade a question "can I talk to you… privately?"

"Sure why not might as well give you a chance."

They both moved out of the garage and into the house Bobby looked at her with a determined face but nothing was being said so it started with what Jade said next "So you wanted something"

"Yea ummm… I was wondering what your favorite flower, color, food, gem…." He seemed to be saying anything just for them to be next to each other. He knew Kitty wouldn't like this but he needed this. As he heard the door open he lunged at Jade and kissed her forcefully and dragged her hands to where his erection was now. The last person she'd want to see what just happen had, Remy, she used her telekinesis to throw Bobby off her just saw what happen.

"Who the FUCK gives YOU, man-whore, to ever place a hand on my Phoenix" he said this as his staff popped out of no where and kinetic energy enveloped all of him as he made things near Bobby explode.

Jade was having to much fun with what was happening but she had to break up this before it escalated and as there seemed to be the smell of blood. Yep she was right there was blood and thankfully it was Bobby's or there would have been a full out drawl and she wanted to go to the mall and shop for the clothes and other stuff.

"OK guys, STOP" she yelled as she threw both of them to the wall with her mind. As soon as they saw that they were powerless against her they seemed to put their tails between their legs. She dropped Remy and walked out the door with him in tow and once they were fully out of the room she let Bobby go.

Robin and Logan had seen Remy leave and saw this moment as one of pleasure. They had been outside of the car when they had left so it was going to be easy to make out. Robin looked up to see Logan standing next to her playing with a switchblade and went to go stand in front of him so that they were face to face or face to chin. She placed her hand on his chest and then moved it up gracefully to his face to place it on his cheek. She stared into his eyes and saw conflicting emotions as he came closer to her face and felt her lips grace hers that's when she saw something change in him his whole persona changed. He became his alter ego… WOLVERINE. His lips pressed possessively against hers as his hands grabbed her thighs and put them on his hips and pressed her against the car. She could feel his erection come to life just one kiss did this how much power did she have over him she thought to herself. It had been a long time since they took a pause for air and with all the moaning and lust filled air they couldn't seem to hear the two people they wanted to see right now come in, come in but they did. As on instinct wolverine let Robin switch blade went flying towards jades head only to stopped by her quick reflexes that stopped it and flung it back at Logan who seemed to take offense to her flinging and stood right in front of it as it was suppose to hit Logan's arm but hit Robin's shoulder and went deep. With rag in her eyes Robin pulled it out, before he could do anything she placed her hands on his face so that he looked at her and spoke clearly to him.

"It's ok she didn't mean to it was a mistake, look at me when I talk to you Wolverine" her voice was demanding. But he looked at her and she continued "I'm fine see I'm healed see now lets go so that we can go get our new decorations, ok?"

Jade came into view as she apologized with her red skintight shirt and a leather corset that showed her navel and with slack jeans that were put into her knee high leather biker boots. They all went into the two pickup trucks and left for the mall.

The seemed to fly by as they shopped here and there Robin ended up getting paint supplies for her classes and clothes with funny catchphrases. Jade went with Remy to many places and got cool clothes to match her badass personality. With all of them going around like little ants they didn't notice the blue eyes that watched them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The scent that the eyes seemed to have with them caught Logan's nose as he recognized the smell… Victor Creed. As soon as he smelled him he saw him and he went on defense he put Robin behind him and saw her confused stare as he tried to protect her, Remy seeing this did the same. Their questions seemed to be answered as Victor came out of the shadows his hair longer and his clothes almost in shreds. Jade stepped from behind Remy and walked closer to Victor with Robin following her. Their men were protesting but their girls just simply ignored them.

"Victor?" Robin asked

He simply smiled at her and said his code phrase that they had when they were to see each other "Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves." He whispered with surprise that he remembered the code phrase. Robin heard him say this and jumped on him to give him a hug, Logan seeing this ran to her and pulled her off of him to then punch Victor in the face.

"What was that for she jumped on me I just caught her… ohhh I get where this is going she's your mate ha tough luck there" he smiled sarcastically as he looked at Robin his eyes becoming lust filled. His attention being redirected to her his hand automatically went to her face to brush her bangs out of her face but that was rudely interrupted as Logan's hand slapped his away there was something between Robin and Victor.

"So you're mated to my brother but you wouldn't even hold my hand? What I scare you that much?" victor continued but before he could continue Remy spoke up

"How do you know each other?" they all found a quiet area with benches and sat.

The girls started to explain that they were once part of the Brotherhood and that's how they know Victor but there was an unspoken truth there and it was buzzing in the air so that's when Victor decided to jump in and tell his little brother about his whole life and about Stryker and as Victor continued the girls slipped away claiming that they saw a cute boutique that they wanted to see. But they ended up going into a tattoo parlor and getting knew tattoos. Robin wanted to get three open wounds on the back of her shoulder as if they were 3 claw marks from Logan's claws. Jade ended up getting a purple plasmic swirl that went from her palm and wrapped around her forearm to then end on the inside of her elbow. When the guy was done they paid him and when they got their receipt there was a number included. Robin looked at it and then at the 40 year over sized dick head and put the receipt on fire then looked at him with her eyes that turned to red and said in French "Désolé je ne date pas des porcs".Jade looked at robin and laughed then looked at the guy and translated "she said sorry I don't date pigs" she finished and followed Robin out of the shop with the feeling that all the men were looking at them when she got to the door she turned around looked at all the men and flick them off and started talking in their minds to make them go insane. With that being done she felt satisfied and walked with Robin back to where they had left the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The guys didn't notice the tattoos when the girls got back. Victor was just about to leave when he said, "you know Jade you could always come back to the brotherhood. I know Pyro misses you"

"Only in his dreams would I go back" replied Jade

"Where have you been all my life?"

Victor asked, "Where have you been all my life" robin hoping she would go with him

"Hiding from you" she said

Victor turned and left as the jade and robin took the guys to the trucks to leave

When they got back to the mansion Logan and Robin unloaded their things and went to their room while Remy and jade stayed in one of the trucks. Remy looked as if he was thinking about something.

"Remy are you okay?" Jade asked

"Yes I am" he replied giving her a look that said don't bother me about it

Remy got out of the car and started to take everything out. Jade wasn't fooled and wasn't going to give up easily.

"What are you thinking bout?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her.

"I think we should tell the professor about what Bobby is doing" he replied

"Why he's just a stupid kid and I've already told you I love you and only you" Jade really wanted to know what had brought this on when she remembered the kiss this morning.

"Why? Because even though he's a stupid teenage boy he could hurt you and if that happens then the next time I drink a beer it will be through his skull" Remy was upset it was as if she didn't care about the situation with bobby even if it could tear them apart. Jade knew he had a point and that he was just protecting her but she angry that Remy could ever think she would allow bobby to hurt her

"I can protect myself and after today he wouldn't think about doing anything like that again." To say Jade was a bit mad was an understatement because she wasn't a bit mad she was livid.

"I know you can protect yourself but I still think we should tell the professor. Maybe he can do something about it" Remy reasoned

"All he's going to do is lecture Bobby believe me I've been there and done that. Its not going to change a damn thing and then what do we do? What's your plan then? I don't understand why you are getting so worked up about this." Jade desperately wanted to look into his mind but restrained herself she knew in the end she would just regret it.

"I'm getting 'worked up', as you put it, because I don't want to have you visiting me in some mutant jail because I killed him don't you understand he will try to make you hate me" Remy yelled

"Well you seem to be doing a great job on your own" jade said calmly. Remy left the garage and went to the danger room. Jade on the other hand was to find Robin after she had finished unloading her stuff but decided against it and turned around only to come face to face with Bobby.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked trying to will away her anger

"Well you never answered my questions this morning" he said. She pushed passed him and was heading toward the door.

"Fuck this I need a drink" she mumbled

"Where ya going?" Logan asked

"Out" she said then slammed the door

"Ill send someone for you later" said robin who walked in as she left. They heard a muffled thank you and then Robin went to see Hank.

"Sorry im late" she said

"That's all right," replied Hank. He began teaching her by showing her were everything was. By the time they had finished an 1 and a half had passed and Robin went to find Remy and Logan when she ran into Rogue.

"Hey Rogue" she said

"What" Rogue asked?

" Can't I be nice to my sister" Robin replied

"Not went its out of the blue. Now what did you want?" Rogue said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"I just wanted to know if you knew where Remy and Logan were." Robin said calmly

"Check the danger room I heard Remy yelling something about Jade and something having to do with Bobby" Rogue said.

"Thanks" said robin as she turned and walked down to the danger room. When she got there both Remy and Logan were they're fighting.

"Logan im going to get Jade" she said

"Okay later" he replied

Robin walked out to the garage were she found Scotts motorcycle. She got on it and drove off to the nearest bar. When Robin went inside she could easily she Jade. Jade was staring at the same glass for about an hour she hadn't drunk anything that whole night as much as she wanted to she couldn't bring her self to.

"Jade, how drunk are you?" robin asked

Jade didn't reply she just got up paid for the drink and walked out side with Robin following. Jade drove the motorcycle back to the mansion with robin running behind her.

"Robin. Where's Remy?" Jade whispered

"In the danger with Logan" Robin replied

Jade walked down to the danger room to find Remy there alone just standing in the center of the room. Jade walked up to him and he turned around. He grabbed her and held her close to his chest and all he heard were her mumbled apologies.

"Don't apologize I was the jerk I shouldn't have blown up like that over a pest" he said

"But its my fault we should talk to the professor about it" she whispered

"No. If he tries anything at the end of this week then will tell the professor and kitty" he said

"Okay" she laughed. He picked her up and carried her out side. They laid on the grass and looked at the clouds in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robin found Logan and dragged him up stairs. He didn't know why she was taking him up stairs and he didn't really care as long as he was still able to stare at her ass. When they got to the hall he spun her around and attacked her lips. She was in shock but then responded. She put her arms around his neck as he cupped her ass with his hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her all the way to their room while kissing her neck. They had entered their room in their heated moment. Logan slammed the door shut not tacking in to crated that there was aloud slap but all that was heard from the door from there on was the loud sound of it locking. His lips that were passionately pressed on to robins turned up in a smile at the action of her locking the door.

He took her and slammed her on the bed getting a giggle from her, which vibrated making him even more turned on. The burning sensation finally kicked in signaling

That it was time to breathe. As he let go of her lips there was aloud gasp and then

A whimper heard from her direction. He looked down at the sprawled out Robin

on their bed. His middle claw went out causing a giggle to escape her lips as he dragged it down between her breast, down her stomach, and then down between her legs. The clothes split instantly. He grabbed her clothes and pulled it off her as she did the same to his shirt. The only challenge they had were each other's pants, which still came off in the end.

Logan looked down to the naked robin on his bed, their bed his pupils became big

and the smirk on his face multiplied. All of this was his, all his. His eyes wondered

up his birdy till he came to her eyes he saw the pure adrenaline, love, want and

the direction that they were pointing at. His pride and joy and it's roommates. He

attacked her neck and as their skin touched her nipples hardened and his already

excited member became overly excited.

It was crazy how much she turned him on. He lowered his head till they were eye

to eye with her mounds. He caught one in his mouth and rubbed the other between

his two fingers. She became so turned on that her first orgasm of many was taking

place with her back arched and her toes curled and her fingers tangled in his hair.

She was already screaming his name and he didn't even enter her. She hated this

teasing game that he was putting up with her. When he saw that she had come he

looked at her and looked at her eyes asking for permission. With out any hesitation

she obliged and screamed, "YES!"

His member touched her thigh and then the other he smirked at her whimper

and then at the hand that flew down to guide it to her opening. But as soon as she

touched it he came all other her and the sheets but as soon as he was done

he had become erected. She took a hold of his member and put it at the opening. He

plunged in to her all of his 12-inch feral manhood in her and made her scream of bloody murder. To quiet her he stopped moving and kissed her with all of his heart that she was starting to make beat so hard that he'd throw it up.

She was only whimpering but shortly later began to whimper uncontrollable. As

that was done he started moving at a slow speed then began to go faster and sooner

then he would had started pounding he did. They were moaning long and loud

but that didn't bothering him, if his mate was being pleasured why should he be

ashamed that he was going it.

Time had passed but they were still fucking like rabbits. She let out one of her last

breath taking screams and so did he as they came simultaneously. He tried to move

but her hands were holding him in place. He was on top of her and didn't want to

crush her so he rolled over with her on him and covered them with some of the

tossed sheets. They fell asleep with his member still in her and didn't move from

that position.

Remy and Jade were going to go out dancing. Jade went to ask Robin if she and Logan wanted to come but the slamming of the headboard against the wall answered her question quickly.

"They 're a little friendly at the moment" she told him. He laughed as he got up and wrapped his arms around her

" Remy I have to get ready ill see you later" she said. He let go gave her one last kiss and walked out to his room.

"Now what to wear" she asked herself as she started going through her clothes. Music was blasting from her room as she got ready and after an hour she went down stairs to meet Remy. He was waiting for her in the kitchen wearing Black dress pants with a crimson button down shirt with a leather Jacket. She came down the stairs in a pair of black leather pants with a white button down, rolled up at the sleeves, over a crimson tank top. She wore red stilettos that had a black bow on the back of the heel. Her hair was pulled back into somewhat of a half-ponytail with a silver butterfly clip and had soft waves in it. She wore a thick leather band on her right arm and had a silver bracelet, with her name engraved on it, on her left arm. While Remy took in her appearance he noticed the tattoo she had gotten earlier. She followed his gaze and said "I got it to remind me of you at all times." He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say, all he did was hold out his arm and they left on his motorcycle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Remy and Jade danced all night and did not return to the mansion until 3 in the morning. Remy carried jade up to her room and laid on the bed with her in his lap. Her picked up her arm and traced the outline of the newest tattoo, she flinched.

"Sorry does it hurt?" he asked

"Not unless it's touched" she replied

Jade's eyes met his and his lips brushed against her forehead. Their lips met and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes. Remy held her close and she didn't mind, like she would have had it been anyone else.

"Jade why don't you move into my room?" he whispered

"Why don't you move into mine" she replied sarcastically

"Okay ill bring my things over hear later." He said. Then they both fell a sleep, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The morning came to fast for both couples. Robin woke on top of Wolverine and gently moved off the bed. As she was moving he woke and before she got up his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled back to the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To get breakfast" she replied as she moved out of his hands toward her closet. Logan got up, walked behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Since when do you have a spider tattoo?" he asked

Robin giggled remembering the tarantula on her lower back.

"A while ago I always liked spiders though she answered. Then He noticed the claw marks. He traced them with his fingers and she knew he wanted to no why.

"That's to remind me of you at all times" she said

Robin decided to wear a black t-shirt that said 'where the fuck are my cookies' and had a picture of the cookie monster to the side. She also wore pink shorts over orange leggings and blue converse. He wore jeans and a white wife beater.

Remy and Jade woke at the same time. Jade was the first to get up. She turned and pulled Remy off the bed and he pulled her into a kiss. Jade broke the kiss.

"Don't you have to bring your things?" she asked slyly

"Yes. I should go change." He replied. She turned around and walked to her closet. When Remy returned she was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Why so serious?' and had a picture of the Joker. She also wore jean shorts and knee high converse that had pictures of the Marvel characters on one foot and on the other had DC comic characters. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans with dark blue converse. He set his clothes down and turned to get the rest of his things but Jade stopped him.

"Lets get food then ill help" she said

"Okay" he replied

They walked down stairs and met everyone in the kitchen. As they were eating screams were heard in the rec room. Jade and robin went in first and saw a blue indigo snake scaring Bobby. Jade hand went to the outside of her thigh to realize nothing was there.

"Shit" she mumbled. Jade walked up to the snake and picked it up. It wrapped it self around her left arm and became a tattoo.

"Sorry guys Katsa slithers off sometimes" Jade said the n noticed Robins spider on rogues head.

"Rogue there's a spider on your head" said Jean

"What? Get it off! Get it off!" Rogue yelled Robin turned around and held out her hand. The spider crawled on and walked up to the base of her neck were it became a tattoo again.

"Sorry Rogue. Nanook mistook you for me" said Robin

Both girls smiled and walked back into the kitchen with Remy and Logan behind them. Bobby got up from the floor and ran to his room to freaked out to leave for the rest of the day. Everyone else got over the shock and went to eat.


End file.
